Being Rescued
by Troyfan16
Summary: A young girl appears in Troy and tries to save it from total destruction by being captured with Briseis. But will she be able to and still have her wings?
1. Captured

Being Rescued

"Briseis are you alright?" asked Ashley.

"Yes I am and you?"

"I am safe Briseis go to the secret passage that leads out the back there is a horse ride to Troy and you'll be…" Both women screamed as they were being pulled away from each other.

Ashley pulled a Sandra Bullock and did 'SING' from _Miss Congeniality_ and freed herself and ran up to help Briseis but this time two men grabbed her. She had no free arms but both of her legs were and she sent them flying any which way she could.

Finally a third Myrmidon helped his brother in arms and grabbed Ashley's feet. They crossed the beach and Ashley had calmed down contending herself with pissing them off, "So you are the fearless Myrmidons?"

"Yea what's it to you?" said one of her captors.

"Well I mean you guys are the best fighters in the world if the stories are true right."

The three men grinned and one said, "We are the best in the world."

"Ok well then how come it took three of you just to capture me and take me back to your camp?"

"Shut your mouth." Growled one of the men.

"No really I want to know if you are such great warriors why couldn't just one of you capture me?" asked Ashley.

They tied the two women to a post in Achilles'' tent. They ended up discovering that the only was to get Ashley quiet was by gagging her and tied the cloth in her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Briseis asked.

Ashley nodded and tried to ask, "You?" but it came out muffled.

Briseis got the idea and opened her mouth to reply when Achilles' came in the tent and the man behind them said, "We thought they might amuse you."

Briseis remained silent but Ashley made an 'hmpt' and said something that sounded alone the lines of 'Yea right.'

&&&&&

Well this is a short chapter to start with but I hope that you are enjoying it! The background will come in the next chapter.


	2. Nephilium

Being Rescued

REVIEW:

Briseis remained silent but Ashley made an 'hmpt' and said something that sounded alone the lines of 'Yea right.'

&&&&&

The man ducked back out of the tent Achilles started to clean up, "What are your names?" Ashley rolled her eyes as she sat there wondering how he didn't notice the cloth tied in her mouth. Briseis said nothing.

Ashley cleared her throat and Achilles looked at her, "Why did they put a gag in her mouth?"

"Because she out smarted your men and that's the only way they could beat her is to have three of your men carry her back." Smirked Briseis.

"Well she must not be very smart if she's tied up in my tent." Said Achilles bending down in front of Briseis.

"Well your men must not be very strong if it takes three of them to take care of one woman." Retorted Briseis. 'Oh, my god this is going to go on forever! I am not staying tied up like this.' thought Ashley. She took a deep breath and stood against the pole being careful not to let her jacket slip and pulled on the post ripping the ropes that had her tied to it. This received Achilles full attention and he stood quickly grabbing his sword.

Ashley took the gag from her mouth, "Now that I have your attention I can tell you who I am."

"What are you?" asked Achilles.

"Lord Achilles, King Agamemnon requests your presences in his throne room." Called a voice outside the tent.

"Tell his _majesty _that I will be there shortly." Said Achilles.

Still keeping an eye on Ashley Achilles bent down by Briseis and untied her, "You've nothing to fear from me priestess you or your…guardian. You are the only Trojans that may say that."

After he had left Ashley sat next to Briseis and smirking said, "I think he likes you."

"What are you? If you could escape that easily then why did you not do it before?"

"To answer the second question I do not like to harm others unless it is absolutely necessary and breaking free would require me to hurt many others. Also there is something that needs to be done here to save Troy other wise we wouldn't have been captured." Said Ashley.

"That doesn't tell me what or who you are. You came to Troy two moons ago and it was seen fit for you to become a priestess, and in that time you have not taken that odd garment from your body, nor have you said a word about where you are from or who you are."

"That's because it is a little hard to explain." Said Ashley.

"We have time I do not think that we will be freed anytime soon." Said Briseis mournfully.

"Hey, it's not that bad. As odd as it may sound to you I believe that we can trust Achilles." Said Ashley.

"I don't think that…" Four men walked into the tent and the two women jumped to their feet and backed away, "Ok so who the hell are you?" The men didn't say anything and started to drag them out of Achilles' tent.

"That's my hair!" screamed Ashley slamming a fist behind her hitting her goal of the man's arm side. The two women were drug into the ship kicking and screaming most of the latter coming from Ashley. They were stood up straight and as Ashley blew hair from her eyes she saw a very pissed off Achilles draw his sword.

"My quarrel is not with you." Said Achilles crouching down and glancing at the men holding Briseis and Ashley.

They were about to fight when Briseis interrupted, "Stop! Too many men have died this day and I don't want any to die because of my friend or me. If killing is your only talent it's your curse."

Ashley looked down trying to hide her grin but it faded quickly when Agamemnon opened his mouth, "The great Achilles silenced by a slave girl." Ashley shuttered as Agamemnon stepped to close for her comfort Agamemnon smirked and stopped behind her.

"Maybe I'll have them give me a bath and who knows what." "You bag of swine!" growled Achilles pacing.

"Well all offence intended but I wouldn't give you a bath if the fate of mankind and everything good and holy on this earth depended on it. Plus I don't intend to spend an eternity giving you a bath because that's how long it'd take to clean your fat lazy body."

"You little witch." Snarled Agamemnon.

"And that's rude you shouldn't interrupt people when they are talking you need to learn some manners. But as I was saying with a look like yours you'll need something a hell of a lot more then a bath to clean you up." Ashley ducked and dodged the slap that Agamemnon had aimed at her face.

"See sitting around on your butt all day has made you a really crappy fighter." Smirked Ashley.

"Hold her head." Snarled Agamemnon. Ashley smirked Briseis flinched when Agamemnon's hand came across Ashley's face.

Ashley smirked as she spat blood in Agamemnon's face, "You are lucky tonight it is not your fate to die or your blood would already spill across the boards of this ship."

"Take them away." Ordered Agamemnon angrily. Once they were locked into a room Ashley smirked and held her jaw spitting out more blood.

"Why did you let him hit you?" asked Briseis.

"Because we would have been there all night with him trying to hit me and I'd like to get some rest." Said Ashley sitting in a corner.

"Now what?" asked Briseis.

"Well since we will be here for awhile, you want to know what I am?" asked Ashley. Briseis sat up, "I would like to know very much."

"Well you know how your Gods have angels? Well the place that I come from there is a belief in angels and there are different kinds. Do you understand so far?"

"A little." Nodded Briseis.

"Ok well there is a kind of angel called a Nephilium. They are half angel half human they can talk to animals, help the fallen angles get their wings back, they can fly, and they also can heal others."

"Are you saying that you are one of these Nephliums?"

"Nephilium and yes that is what I am saying." Nodded Ashley.

"You work for the Gods?" asked Briseis.

"Technically in my time there is the belief that there is only one God." Said Ashley.

"When is your time?"

"Two thousand six." Smiled Ashley.

"What?"

"Yep that's the year I'm from."

"I don't believe it." Said Briseis backing away from Ashley.

"Now ya see this is why I don't tell people who I really am because they start freaking out and going crazy on me and it's a little uncomfortable. You've no reason to fear me I am a good person." Said Ashley.

Briseis didn't move any closer but couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing here in this time what purpose does your presence serve?"

"As the people from my time would say Troy is screwed. I'm here to save it, change history, and save many lives." Said Ashley.

Briseis looked Ashley in the eyes very closely and finally said, "I believe you."


	3. The Rules Of A Nephilium

Being Rescued

Heya! Well I'm sorry that is has taken so long for this story to be updated. This story has become one of my two priority stories so my updates will be a lot faster then they have been. I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story and I love the reviews that this gets. Thanks to all of you that take the time at the end of the chapter to review! On that note here is the next chapter!

REVIEW:

"As the people from my time would say Troy is screwed. I'm here to save it, change history, and save many lives." Said Ashley.

Briseis looked Ashley in the eyes very closely and finally said, "I believe you."

&&&&&

"Good, you're probably the only one in this camp." Said Ashley.

"If you can fly then why do you not just fly us back to Troy?" asked Briseis.

"Because that would change history in a way it doesn't need to be changed. Like I said before there are certain things that need to happen while we are here and I can't leave until they are sent into motion." Said Ashley.

"You have many regulations then don't you?"

"Yes I have plenty of rules that I need to follow. I'm not suppose to hurt others unless I am attacked first and even then I fight defensively unless there are others I'm protecting, I am not allowed to have a true love, I cannot kill, I am not allowed to use foul language but they let us bend that rule once and awhile. I also am not suppose to have contact with my human side of the family, nor am I suppose to stray from my assignment."

"And I thought the rules of being a priestess were hard." Said Briseis.

"I am able to handle all of it except for not having contact with my human family it is very hard knowing that I have family out there and not being able to be with them. I also find the rule of not being allowed to love another very hard." Sighed Ashley.

"I do understand the latter not being able to love is one thing I was not sure that I would be able to do. What is your punishment if you break the rules?" asked Briseis.

"My wings are clipped and I become mortal." Said Ashley.

"You are immortal?"

"Yes I am, but I'm going to look the same for the rest of eternity."

"How old are you?" questioned Briseis scooting closer becoming enthralled in the conversation. Ashley looked up at the ceiling squinting as if trying to remember.

"You don't remember your age?" asked Briseis.

"Hey I've been on this world for a long time give me a break. I am two thousand-four hundred and seven years old." Said Ashley with a confirmative nod.

Briseis' jaw dropped to the floor Ashley smirked, "I know I look pretty good for my age don't I?" A few days had past Ashley and Briseis had been left alone except when they were brought their meals the two women were settling into their sleeping corner for the night when Ashley smelled her jacket and shirt, "Yuck, the first chance I get I am taking a nice long bath."

"It could be awhile." Said Briseis, "At least they have left us alone." At that moment four men came and drug the two of them from the ship. They were taken to the middle of the camp close to a fire and a large amount of grungy men.

Ashley and Briseis stood back to back, "Are you going to fight now?"

"Of course I am." Ashley smirked and crouched down, "Briseis try to stay close don't let them separate us."

"Alright." A soldier made the mistake of getting within kicking distance of Ashley and got a foot in the jaw. Two men ran towards Ashley on either side but she somersaulted forward and they head butted each other. Two men had grabbed Briseis but she broke the nose of one by flinging her head back and freed herself by stepping roughly on the foot of her other attacker. A soldier punched Briseis and two of them held her down while the third man grabbed an iron from the fire.

While this was happening painfully to Ashley's attention and she let herself be knocked to the ground but she sat up on her knees. Two men held Ashley's arms and as the man with the iron got closer to Briseis a soldier holding her snarled, "You're next Trojan whore."

Ashley just rolled her eyes smirking knowing what awaited these men and mouthed, 'Three…two…one.' When Ashley's mouth closed Achilles burst through the men knocking many to the ground.

"Achilles!" He decked the man with the iron and taking the iron stabbing him in the neck.

The two men holding Ashley let go and she got to her feet following in the wake of Achilles a man grabbed her upper arm snarling, "Where are you going?"

"Let go."

"I don't think I will."

"This is your last chance to let go or I will be force to hurt you."

"Like a Trojan bitch like you could do anything."

Ashley sighed and looked up to the stars and said, "I tried to warn him." She head butted the man then punched his stomach with her free hand. Then she dusted her hands off and walked away from the camp. Ashley made it to the ocean's edge, "Sorry Briseis." With a look around Ashley took off her jacket and stretched out her long snow-white wings. Ashley jumped into the air and with a few pulses of her wings soared into the air towards Troy.

&&&&&

Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, not a whole lot in this one really at least not compared to the last one. Thanks to all of you that take the time to leave reviews!


	4. Saving Achilles

Being Rescued

REVIEW:

With a look around Ashley took off her jacket and stretched out her long snow-white wings. Ashley jumped into the air and with a few pulses of her wings soared into the air towards Troy.

&&&&&

Ashley landed softly in the garden as soon as her feet touched the ground there was a sound of a sword being drawn. 'Oh great. Can't this be easy?' she wondered. Ashley folded her wings in and held her jacket over her arms placing her hands on her hips waiting for the person to come out from the shadows. "Who are you?"

"Ashley." There was movement in the shadows to her left and she concentrated on it smirking, "And by your height and lean build I'm guess you are the young Prince of Troy Paris. So I suppose that I've nothing to worry about."

Paris shifted his weight and his head turned, Ashley turned her chin out to the side listening, "It is harder to tell who you are. You sound like a much more experienced fighter, you are quiet so quiet I almost didn't hear you approach. I'm guessing it is the heir to the throne of Troy, Hector." Ashley smirked as both men came out of the shadows with swords drawn heading for her.

"What are those things on your back?" asked Hector.

Ashley rolled her eyes getting annoyed, "My wings."

"Humans don't have wings." Said Paris.

"Well then I'm not human then am I?" asked Ashley.

"Are you a God?" asked Paris.

"Nope, I'm a Nephilium."

"A what?" "Ok I'd love to explain but I don't really feel like dealing with the long explanation that it would take to tell you and get the two of you to understand. So if it is alright with you I'd like a room and a bath."

"What weapons do you carry?" asked Hector.

"None, I'm not allowed to."

"You carry no weapon?" asked Paris.

"I'm not suppose to only the Archangels are permitted the use of weapons without special permission." Said Ashley.

"I don't trust her." said Paris.

"What is wrong with men and trusting others? If anyone should be mistrusted it should be you, you're the one who stole another man's wife. Besides Briseis trust me yet her cousins don't."

"You know Briseis?" asked Hector.

"Yes we worked in the temple together and were captured by Achilles warriors a few days ago." Said Ashley.

"What are you doing in Troy?" asked Hector putting away his sword.

"I'm here to save Troy; otherwise this city would burn to the ground. Now seeing how you love Troy so much Hector I would think that you'd want me to stay."

"I love Troy."

"Not enough to cause this war in the first place." Said Ashley.

"You know how this war will end?"

"I do." Answered Ashley with a nod.

"And you say that it does not end well for Troy."

"Yes, especially ends badly for you." Said Ashley.

After a few moments of silence Hector spoke, "Paris tell the generals to report to the council room, wake father and tell him of this new information. You will tell your story to the generals and we will decide what happens after."

"I don't mean to be rude and all but right now all I have the energy for is a bath and sleep. Briseis and I just got out of a nasty fight with some of the Greek soldiers and I don't feel like explaining everything tonight. I will be happy to tell all of it tomorrow." Said Ashley putting on her jacket.

"Is Briseis alright?" asked Hector.

"Oh yes she's perfectly safe Achilles came and saved us." Said Ashley.

Hector watched her for a time and finally said, "You can have your bath and sleep but first thing tomorrow you will explain everything."

"Yea…tomorrow morning doesn't really work for me I'm going to be trying to stop the war. After I do I'll be glad to explain it all." Smiled Ashley.

"Paris take her to one of the guest rooms." Ashley was given her room and after she'd taken a long bath Ashley crashed on the bed. Ashley awoke to the sun on her face realizing the time she ran outside to the battlements. As she jumped up the steps two at a time she pulled off her jacket stretching her wings.

Ashley pushed past the Trojan archers seeing the battle below had already begun her language slipped, "Dammit." She got up onto the battlements and dove down pumping her wings she flew close enough to see but far enough away to stay out of their range. Ashley finally spotted Hector and 'Achilles' circling each other. She dove into the circle and grabbed the upper arms of 'Achilles' and carried him back to the camp.

&&&&&

A little more action in this chapter, let me know what you guys think. Oh and as all of you probably know 'Achilles' is really Patrocles in Achilles' armor.


	5. You Are Welcome

Being Rescued

REVIEW:

Ashley finally spotted Hector and 'Achilles' circling each other. She dove into the circle and grabbed the upper arms of 'Achilles' and carried him back to the camp.

&&&&&

"Who are you?" asked 'Achilles' backing away from Ashley when she set him down.

"Ashley. Goodness Patrocles I'd think you'd remember me." Patrocles backed away further and pulled off his cousin's helmet, "Achilles!!!" Ashley rolled her eyes and flew up above the tents. Patrocles was too busy staring at Ashley to notice Achilles had come outside.

"What is it? Patrocles what are you doing in my armor?" Ashley quietly hovered above the tents smiling at Patrocles the poor boy was in total shock evident by the fact Patrocles ignored the angered Achilles in his face.

Patrocles could only point up at Ashley Achilles turned and his hand immediately went to his side for his sword, "You don't intend to kill me do you?"

"What are you?" Ashley softly landed in the sand and folded her wings in, "It is hard to explain to someone who does not believe in Gods."

"You claim to be a God?" asked Achilles.

"You misunderstand. I don't say that I am a God, I'm an angel." Said Ashley.

"I don't believe you." Said Achilles.

"How do you explain the wings?" asked Ashley stretching them out. At this point the Myrmidons were coming back to camp.

"I don't have time to explain it I need to speak with Odysseus can you please direct me to his tent?"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it. I am not going to kill him." Said Ashley.

"How can we trust you?" asked Achilles.

"Well you're just going to have to. Besides don't you think if I wanted to kill you or anyone else I would have by now? That's excluding the fact I am obligated to save people not kill them."

"What are you speaking of?"

"It speaks!" exclaimed Ashley indicating Patrocles, "I am talking about a code of honor that I follow. Will you show me Odysseus' tent or not?" asked Ashley.

"You will stay here until he returns. After words if he will speak with you Odysseus may do so." Said Achilles.

"Fine by me. You wouldn't happen to have a cloak would you?"

"Patrocles get my cloak, bring it for her, then you will take off _my _armor and clean it all." Ordered Achilles. Patrocles left Achilles studied Ashley for a moment.

"Why did you save Patrocles?"

"You're welcome." Offered Ashley.

"Answer my question."

"I do not appreciate that tone. You could be much more polite about your questions." Said Ashley.

"Why did you save my cousin?"

"Because it was my job." Said Ashley.

"Job?"

"Yes it is my duty to save people." Explained Ashley, "Similar to how you think it is your job to kill."

"It isn't my job."

"Then why else are you here. It isn't for Agamemnon you hate the guy." Said Ashley, "You actually come for glory because that's all you know. You don't know how to be human."

"Gods do not need to be human." Said Achilles.

"Now who's claiming to be a God, Gods' don't have weaknesses." Said Ashley.

Patrocles came out and handed the cloak to Ashley. "Thank-you." Said Ashley putting on the cloak.

"Patrocles when you are done putting away my armor go to Odysseus' tent and wait for him there. When he arrives ask him to come here." Said Achilles.

"But…"

"Do it."

"It isn't his fault you know." Said Ashley after Patrocles had left.

"Who else is there to blame?" asked Achilles.

"That is something you must find out for yourself." Said Ashley, "And I don't think it'll take you very long to figure it out you aren't such a dumb brute."

**&&&&&**

Well here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy and let me know what you think!!!


	6. Meeting Gabriel

Being Rescued

REVIEW:

"Who else is there to blame?" asked Achilles. "That is something you must find out for yourself." Said Ashley, "And I don't think it'll take you very long to figure it out you aren't such a dumb brute."

**&&&&&**

Just then a Myrmidon marched to Achilles. "My lord." Said one with a bow. Ashley smirked at the change in Achilles' posture. Achilles turned to the men with a tense body. "My lord…I…we though it was you he moved like you and he…" Ashley knew that even though Achilles was ticked off beyond reason he was enjoying this moment.

"And?" "And a great winged creature came and carried him away right before Hector could kill him." Said the Myrmidon.

Ashley smiled, "What do you think it did with him?"

"She took him to the Gods."

"No she did not Patrocles is here in camp." Said Ashley.

"Oh…" The man looked back to Achilles who glared him down, "Pack up." The men bowed and ran to go pack.

"What are you going to do with Briseis?" asked Ashley.

"Don't leave." Said Achilles.

"I don't have anywhere to go." Said Ashley sitting down.

Ashley jumped when she heard Briseis yell, "No!" The yelling continued even when Odysseus and Patrocles walked over.

"Where is Achilles?" questioned Odysseus.

Before Ashley could answer there was a loud, "You are going!"

"Arguing with Briseis. I wanted to talk to you for a few moments if that's alright."

"About?"

"I guess you will find out if you come and talk to me." Said Ashley. Odysseus smiled and offered an arm to Ashley who took it.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you want Agamemnon gone?"

Odysseus pulled away from Ashley frowning, "Why?"

"Because he is not meant to be king. He is not a good person and the ones that I work for want him gone. I am asking if you are someone that I can talk with." Said Ashley.

"I do not know you. Why should I trust you with my thoughts?" asked Odysseus.

"Good point. Patrocles did not say who I was did he?" asked Ashley.

"Should he have?"

"I only just saved his life earlier so I figured that he'd say something. Anyway like I was saying before…"

"That could not have been you. This creature had wings." Said Odysseus.

"I have wings."

"No you don't."

"Why do you think I am wearing this cloak?" asked Ashley.

"Are you saying that you are the creature that carried Patrocles away?"

"Yes that is what I am saying." Said Ashley.

"What are you?"

Ashley groaned and looked up at the sky, "Can't I get a break? I'm just asking for a little help." The oddest thing happened then a baby blue ball of light fell from the sky.

It landed in the sand Ashley smiled and looked up, "Thank-you!" The light grew into the shape of a woman and it finally faded away. The woman had dark brown hair and light green eyes that would call someone's attention immediately. Her eyes however were not her most noticeable feature this woman had a pair of white wings that looked like they had been covered in gold glitter.

"Ashley." Said the woman putting her hands on her hips.

"What? I can't stop this war alone." Said Ashley.

"At least you can admit it." Said the woman.

"Oh Gods." The two women turned to the forgotten Odysseus.

"He doesn't know what we are does he?" asked the woman.

"I tried to explain it but he didn't seem to believe me." Said Ashley.

"That would explain why he looks so stunned." Said the woman looking Odysseus over.

"Odysseus this is as you may call her my general, her name is Gabriel."

"Nice to meet you." Said Gabriel. Odysseus stared at them with an open mouth.

"Are you going to help Troy or not?" asked Gabriel. Odysseus started backing away towards camp.

Gabriel sighed and rolling her eyes looked at Gabriel, "Why do they always think they can run?" At this point Odysseus turned and started running. Gabriel started pulsing her gold wings and flew to Odysseus picking him up and flew high over camp.

"Stop kicking or I'll drop you." Threatened Gabriel.

"Alright, alright I'll listen! Please don't drop me!" cried Odysseus.

"Good." Said Gabriel. Gabriel flew away from the camp and she landed on a cliff hanging over the sea.

"I just want to ask you a few questions and all I need are honest answers, can you promise me that?"

Gabriel asked Odysseus. "Yes."

"Alright how do you feel about this war?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel I fight because I have to." Said Odysseus. "I know because Ithica could not stand up to Agamemnon but how do you _feel _about this war?"

"I don't think that it is right and I want no part in it." Said Odysseus.

"If you could fight against Agamemnon with very strong allies would you?" asked Gabriel.

"No one can beat Agamemnon." Said Odysseus.

"Troy is doing a pretty good job of it." Said Gabriel.

"But they will not win Agamemnon will not leave until he destroys Troy and he doesn't care how many it takes." Said Odysseus.

"This brings me to my next question. Why is it that you are fighting for a man that has only greed and desire for power in his heart when you could have a good strong man like Hector for an ally." Asked Gabriel.

"Hector would not want us to fight with him, we have already fought each other and he thinks of us as an enemy." Said Odysseus.

"But if he didn't, and he trusted you enough to let you fight with him and Agamemnon was sure to loose would you fight along side Hector and the rest of the Trojans?" asked Gabriel, "And better yet have a plan to quickly end this war."

"We could not defeat Agamemnon." Said Odysseus.

"You already have a plan to end this war you just have to decide who you want as a friend." Said Gabriel, "Come on I should get you back before anyone starts missing you too much."

They landed on the outskirts of the camp, "Find Ashley and speak with her."

Gabriel took off and found Ashley and flew in front of her, "I spoke with Odysseus and he should come find you sometime soon. I gave him the hint so he should see a horse soon and get his plan and Odysseus may come and talk with you about that as well."

"It's almost done, so what are you going to do now?" asked Ashley.

"Go to Troy and speak with Hector and Priam."

"That's not going to be very easy to convince them what you need to." Said Ashley.

"I can be fairly persuasive when I need to be." Gabriel said grinning, "I will see you in a few days." Gabriel flew to the city of Troy. Gabriel landed at the bottom of the steps and quickly ascended them.

She was able to get into the entrance garden courtyard and several guards drew swords, "I don't have time to fight but I will. I need to speak with Hector and Priam."

"Intruders cannot see the king." Said one of the guards.

"I don't have time for this." Gabriel flew past them and walked into the palace. Gabriel caught a sword between her palms in front of her face.

"You know I don't appreciate you trying to kill me Paris."

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Ashley. Now I'm going to let go and you can put your sword away alright?"

"Paris?" Gabriel looked behind Paris it was Priam.

"Father get Hector." Said Paris. The old man watched them for a moment before turning down a hall.

"Can I let go of this sword without you tying to kill me?" asked Gabriel. Paris pulled the sword out of Gabriel's hands.

"Leave Troy."

"I'm here to help." Said Gabriel. Paris started trying to corner Gabriel.

Gabriel rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips, "Enough of this already, you don't even know how to use a sword."

At this point Hector came down the hall and had drawn his sword, "Paris what is going on?"

"There is an intruder." Said Paris over his shoulder.

"I don't mean any of you any harm I'm friends with Ashley." Said Gabriel.

"She is not a friend of Troy she saved a Myrmidon from my sword. She is not welcome here." Said Hector.

"First off that person you were fighting wasn't just some Myrmidon, and secondly if I wanted to hurt you don't you think I would have by now?" asked Gabriel.

"Who was it then that I almost killed?" asked Hector.

"A young man that you had been fighting was cousin to Achilles so if you had in fact killed him then you would have been killed by Achilles. So as you can see Ashley did in fact save your life and therefore is good, and so am I." said Gabriel, "Well now that…" Gabriel ducked Paris' sword she stood and punched the inside of his arm.

Gabriel took the sword and backed away, "You have a terrible habit of trying to kill me so I'm going to hold onto this sword until I think that you've matured enough to get it back. Now Hector I need to speak with you and your father."

"Why?"

"To help get the Greeks off your beaches." Said Gabriel.

"Why do you want to help?"

"For the same reasons that you want them gone. They are not lead by a good king so Ashley and I are here to help Troy. You can send us away if you like but know that Troy won't win without us."

"Hector you can't believe her." Said Paris.

"Oh you be quiet all of this is your fault in the first place." Snapped Gabriel. Hector watched Gabriel, "What can you do to prove yourself?"

"What do you want me to say?" asked Gabriel.

"Who and what you are." Said Paris.

"You aren't being very polite young prince." Said Gabriel.

"Please answer the questions." Said Hector.

"My name is Gabriel I come from what you call heavens I am an Archangel, I am in charge of commanding other angels for saving lives." Said Gabriel.

"Why do you expect us to believe you?" asked Paris.

"I don't expect you to believe me I just need your father and brother to." Said Gabriel, "Now I am not asking you to trust me this second because we just met and that'd be a little unreasonable. I do however want you to trust that I am here to help as is Ashley."

Hector watched Gabriel's eyes looking for any deceit, "I think that you will speak to my father and the war council. Paris inform father and send servants to gather the generals together. Gabriel follow me please." Gabriel nodded and handed the sword back to Paris and walked after Hector.

**&&&&&**

**Well did you enjoy? Please let me know what you all thought!!!!!**


	7. Patrocles Has A Breakdown

Being Rescued

REVIEW:

Hector watched Gabriel's eyes looking for any deceit, "I think that you will speak to my father and the war council. Paris inform father and send servants to gather the generals together. Gabriel follow me please." Gabriel nodded and handed the sword back to Paris and walked after Hector.

**&&&&&**

Gabriel sighed and rested her cheek in one hand waiting for the generals to stop screaming at each other. Priam seemed to have accepted who Gabriel was as had the priest. Paris had some supporters in that Gabriel shouldn't be trusted and right now they were too busy yelling about whether they should trust her or not. Gabriel whistled loudly and the noise died down, "Now that I have your attention what have you accomplished in the last hour or so? The only thing that I can tell is coming closer to loosing your voices and that does nothing for Troy. What must I do for you to trust me?"

This started a new tirade of yelling Gabriel groaned and turned to the throne, "How in the Hades do you get anything done?"

Gabriel gritted her teeth and flew about half way to the ceiling, "Stop now! You are all acting like children! You sit here and argue getting nothing done and nothing decided. The room was quieter then a graveyard now. They all looked at Gabriel who was pulsing off a soft red almost pink color.

Gabriel took a deep breath and began more calmly, "I need you to trust me, I was sent to help _let me_. Troy is a good city you honor your Gods, love your city regardless, are lead by a good king with a good son to protect your city. Troy cannot be allowed to burn if you sit here and spend so much time arguing then…" Gabriel floated back to the ground, "then that's what will happen to Troy it will burn to the ground."

The conversation picked up but now it was only whispers but it stopped when Priam stood, "I speak for all present when I say that we do not want Troy to burn. I do not understand the Gods on the Great Mountain but I believe that they have sent Gabriel and Ashley to us. There is no man here or anywhere that can contest their desire to help Troy. Gabriel tell us what you know."

Gabriel bowed with a smile to Priam, "Thank-you your majesty. There are Greeks that will be leaving the beaches of Troy soon; they are tiring of this war as much as all of you are."

"How many of them intend to leave?" asked Hector.

"Well this group it doesn't really matter so much the amount of men that are leaving as much as _who_ is leaving." Gabriel grinned as the rest of the room frowned.

"Who?"

"Who has been missing from the last few battles?" asked Gabriel.

The room thought for a moment before Hector spoke, "Achilles."

"Correct Achilles is returning home because he is tired of dealing with Agamemnon's need for power. As are a majority of Agamemnon's troop but they do not have the strength to leave. There is however another group that wants Agamemnon to loose and they want to fight for Troy." Said Gabriel. There was another sudden outburst of energy and the room exploded with yells.

"There are weaknesses in all armies and as I said before the Greeks' weakness is they do not fight for love like the warriors of Troy do they fight out of fear. Fear makes you tired and weary love builds you up that is why Troy has done so well." Said Gabriel.

"Who is it that wants to fight for Troy?"

"Odysseus." Answered Gabriel.

"Why does he want to help us?" asked Priam.

"He knows that with Ashley and I fighting for Troy that Agamemnon will loose." explained Gabriel, "He also wants to go home, the entire Greek army does. Odysseus cares about his soldiers Agamemnon doesn't and Odysseus know that Troy also has leaders that care about their troops."

"Why do the generals not just sail home then?" asked a general.

Hector answered the question, "They don't want to risk Agamemnon's anger." Hector stared at the ground and rested his mouth on the back of his hand concentrating.

"What are you thinking my son?" asked Priam.

"What is to be done with Odysseus?" Hector sat silent for another moment, "What does Odysseus have planned?"

"A horse."

**&&&&&**

Ashley walked down the beach towards Patrocles who stood stiller than a stone staring at the waves. "Patrocles?" Patrocles started a little but relaxed when he saw Ashley.

"Yes?"

"I was just coming to see what was wrong." Said Ashley.

"Nothing is wrong why do you think there is?" asked Patrocles.

"Because you were almost killed and you really wanted to fight in this war and you don't get to plus you are being very quiet." Said Ashley.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Patrocles.

"Not when Achilles and Briseis are in there together." Said Ashley sitting down.

"I heard them arguing." Said Patrocles.

"They've made up." Said Ashley.

"Oh."

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" asked Ashley looking up at the stars.

Patrocles looked up, "I guess, is that where you live?"

"Sometimes I don't really have a home." Said Ashley.

"Don't you have a family?" asked Patrocles.

"Yes but I can't have any contact with them."

"Do they know what you are?" asked Patrocles.

"They think that I died so they have gone on with their lives my parents died a long time ago." Said Ashley.

"How do you live without them?" asked Patrocles.

"The same way you live without your parents you have Achilles to take care of you I do the same thing only I find people to take care of." Said Gabriel.

"I still miss my parents and you must miss yours." Said Patrocles.

"Yes but then I get to save good hearted people and since I know it would make them proud I don't miss them so much." Said Gabriel.

"I wish I could do that but I hardly remember my parents even look like much less what they would want from me." Said Patrocles.

Ashley sighed and thought for a moment before standing, "I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

"Why?"

"I need you to trust me." Said Ashley.

"Alright." Ashley took Patrocles' hands in hers and started to fly. Ashley flew for sometime before she landed on a secluded cliff's edge.

"I need you to close your eyes and relax." Said Ashley.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Said Ashley.

Ashley saw Patrocles relax then she said, "Now just think about what you remember from your parents. Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." Ashley smiled as two lights slowly grew into the shape of two people.

When the light had faded Ashley smiled at them, "Patrocles open your eyes." Patrocles stumbled back at the sight of the man and woman.

The woman smiled at him with teary eyes, "Patrocles."

"Who are you?" asked Patrocles.

"Your mother." Answered Ashley.

"My mother?"

The woman nodded, "I cannot tell you how proud I am that you are my son Patrocles. You are growing to be such a good strong man."

Now it was the man's turn to speak, "Hello Patrocles, you know who I am I suppose?"

"My father."

"Yes I am. Like your mother said you are becoming a fine man and I am proud of you. Stay with your cousin Achilles and he will teach you what I was not able to. I am proud of everything you do son, never forget that." Said the man. The figures started shimmering out of sight and finally disappeared. "Why did you do that?" asked Patrocles after a very long silence.

"I thought that it would give you some closer idea about what your parents wanted for you." Said Ashley, "Are you angry?" Patroles turned to Ashley with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Suddenly as if having no energy left Patrocles collapsed to the ground sobbing. Ashley sat next to him and held him in her arms while trying not to cry herself.

**&&&&&**

**Well here is the next chapter Patrocles having a bit of a break down. I hope that you all enjoyed it; I'd really appreciate it if you left a review! Thanks to all of you that already have!!!!! I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	8. The End Of A War

Being Rescued

REVIEW:

Suddenly as if having no energy left Patrocles collapsed to the ground sobbing. Ashley sat next to him and held him in her arms while trying not to cry herself.

**&&&&&**

Patrocles and Ashley finally sat back away from each other. "Thank-you." Whispered Patrocles.

"You don't need to thank me I'm supposed to help people and as long as I helped you then that's reward enough." Said Ashley smiling.

"You aren't human." Said Patrocles.

Ashley laughed and sat back, "Technically I'm not." Ashley pulsed her wings reminding Patrocles.

Patrocles watched Ashley for a moment, "I'm glad you stopped me." Ashley tilted her head to the side indicating for him to continue, "In the fight, I don't want to die."

"Odd thing to say considering you want to fight so badly." Said Ashley.

"I want to prove myself to Achilles he's the only family I've ever truly known. I want him to look at me with pride like he does…"

"With the other soldiers." Finished Ashley. Patrocles nodded his agreement to her statement.

"He already cares about you; you are like a son to him." Said Ashley, "You should have realized that when he wanted you to wait on the ship that first day of battle."

"I don't want to be treated like a child." Snapped Patrocles standing.

"Tuff luck Achilles will probably look at you like his son for the rest of your life which means you are stuck with someone to care about you for the rest of your life." Said Ashley.

"The way you say it makes it sound as if it is not a problem." Said Patrocles running a hand through his hair.

"That's because it isn't." laughed Ashley, "You have someone that cares whether you live or die be grateful."

Patrocles sighed and ran his hand through his hair again, "Take me back to the camp."

Ashley grinned and held out her hands, "It'll get better I promise." AshleyflewPatrocles back to camp and went to the oceans' edge to relax.

**&&&&&**

"Be careful Paris. Keep moving and he will tire out." Advised Hector. Paris could only gulp and nod in response. Paris turned and he and Menelaus started circling each other. Hector looked up at the heavens,_ 'Gods please help my brother.' _Hector's prayers were answered; Gabriel and Ashley swooped in from different directions. Ashley pulled Paris up by the arms while Gabriel hauled Menelaus up above a good five feet above everyone's head.

"I command that you put them down and let them finish this fight!" yelled Agamemnon.

Gabriel smirked and let go of one of Menelaus' hands and he immediately started screaming and flailing around, "Don't drop me please! I don't want to die! Please!" "If you stop flailing around and shut up I won't drop you." Said Gabriel. Paris froze when he felt his feet lift from the ground and he could only manage to say, "Don't drop me."

"Oh don't worry I'm not the one who wants you dead." Said Ashley cheerily.

Gabriel glared down on the Greek Army and its commander in her full fury and pulsed of a blood red glow, "I suggest you leave now." Ashley flew next to Hector and dropped Paris onto his butt, "You might want to be careful this is going to get really nasty in a few minutes."

Ashley flew next to Gabriel who passed off Menelaus to her saying, "They obviously need more of a motivator." Gabriel flew down and grabbed Agamemnon by the ankles and flew high above Ashley. Agamemnon started fighting and screaming at Gabriel calling her every name under the sun, "Let me down now!!!"

"Ok." Said Gabriel letting go of Agamemnon. Agamemnon fell a few feet screaming bloody murder before Gabriel swooped him up again by his ankles. Agamemnon started breathing normally again but the king was dropped again this time he fell longer before Gabriel saved him again. Ashley saw the looks of pure horror and disgust on the faces of the Greeks and a look of sickening joy on that of the Trojan soldiers.

"Tell them what you are truly king of Agamemnon." Whispered Gabriel so only Agamemnon could hear.

"No!" he yelled defiantly. Gabriel flew higher in the air and let go of one of Agamemnon's legs.

"No, no, no don't drop me I'll say anything you want me to just don't drop me." Begged Agamemnon crying.

"Tell them what you are really king of." Said Gabriel flying lower.

"I am a king of fools." Whispered Agamemnon.

"They didn't hear you!" yelled Gabriel.

"I am a king of fools." Muttered Agamemnon.

"Louder or I will drop you onto the walls of Troy." Said Gabriel.

"I AM A KING OF FOOLS!" screamed Agamemnon.

Gabriel flew to the ground and dropped Agamemnon onto his back and flew into the air, "There you have it! You are following a fool of a man, why are you still following him?" Odysseus looked at his men. Then he walked towards where Hector stood, and drew his sword. Hector's hand lingered on his sword ready to defend himself.

Odysseus instead of trying to attack Hector handed him his sword hilt first, "You are the better fighter this day Hector Prince of Troy and Tamer of horses. Accept my sword as an offering of peace between Ithica and Troy."

Hector took Odysseus' sword while keeping eye contact with the fellow royal, "You ask for peace between our two lands and you will have it Odysseus, King of Ithica, Weaver of tails." The two men fought to keep the grins from their faces.

**&&&&&**

Ashley flew as fast as she could smiling, 'It is finally over with Troy is safe and history is changed for the better.' "Hector!"

"What is it Ashley?" asked Hector walking to the window with his son.

"There are a couple of people that really need to talk with you right now." Said Ashley.

"Who is it?" asked Hector passing his son to Andromache.

"You'll see, come on." Said Ashley taking Ashley's hands. Ashley flew to the cliff where Gabriel, Achilles, and Briseis awaited them.

Hector saw Briseis and immediately engulfed his favorite cousin in an enormous hug, "Gods be praised, I thought you were dead."

"I probably would have been if it hadn't been for Ashley and Achilles."

"Achilles?" asked Hector pulling away.

"He saved me several times Hector, he's a good man." Said Briseis.

"I would appreciate it if you would find other words to use Briseis, it could ruin my fame." Said Achilles with a smirk.

Briseis only smiled at Achilles, "I just wanted to tell you good-bye before I left Hector. Tell Andromache, Priam, and Paris that I will miss them and that I love them."

"Where are you going?" asked Hector confused.

"To Phitia with Achilles." Said Briseis.

Hector looked Achilles in the eye, "If I ever hear of any misfortune concerning Briseis Phitia will have a war."

Achilles nodded his understanding, "Briseis, we have to go now."

"Stop crying all of you honestly it isn't like you will never see each other again." Said Gabriel with a sniff. Briseis gave Hector another hug before Gabriel started to take them to Achilles' ship.

"Ashley! Patrocles wants to speak with you before we go!" called Achilles.

"I'll be there in a few moments!" called Ashley flying away with Hector.

**&&&&&**

Patrocles met Ashley with a nervous smile, "Hello."

"Hello, Patrocles what wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say good-bye. I don't know if I would every see you again and I wanted to give you something." Said Patrocles. He took off a leather strap he had hanging around his neck and he handed it to Ashley, hanging on the end was a small pure white shell.

"It's beautiful Patrocles but I can't accept it." Said Ashley.

"It's alright I'm giving it to you." Said Patrocles, "I want you to have it."

"I can't take it." Insisted Ashley.

"Ashley!" yelled Gabriel. "I'll be right back." Said Ashley walking up to her commander, "Yes?"

"There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to give it to you straight." Said Gabriel.

"What's wrong?" asked Ashley.

Gabriel sighed, "This was your last assignment."

"What?" Ashley asked in shock.

"I have to clip your wings." Said Gabriel.

**&&&&&**

Well here's the update! What do you guys think?


	9. Clipped Wings

Being Rescued

REVIEW:

"What?" Ashley asked in shock. "I have to clip your wings." Said Gabriel.

**&&&&&**

"What?"

"This is your last assignment and after it was complete I was ordered to clip your wings." Said Gabriel.

"Why? I haven't broken any of the rules." Protested Ashley.

"Yes they know that but they still want your wings clipped." Said Gabriel. Ashley opened her mouth.

"Don't ask why because you already know." Said Gabriel nodding towards Patrocles.

"But I don't love him." Exclaimed Ashley.

"According to them you do and he already loves you, they want to avoid all the mess and they want your wings. Besides he's meant to be your true love so eventually even if you don't realize it now you really do love him." Said Gabriel.

"How am I suppose to live, I've been like this for so long I…I…I don't know how to be human." Ashley said stuck in shock, "What do they expect me to do?"

"Live the rest of your life like you wish…" started Gabriel.

"And die I…I…I can't do that I…I can't be human, I can't die I can't have to live every day like it is my last I can't do it." Stuttered Ashley coming to tears.

"You can do it or they wouldn't be clipping your wings. Ashley you will live a good life and you will have to die but you will be alright I promise." Said Gabriel.

Ashley put her face in her hands and took several deep breaths trying to remain calm, "Does it hurt?"

Gabriel smiled sadly, "No you'll faint and you aren't going to wake up for a couple of days."

"What's going to happen during those couple of days?" asked Ashley trying to swallow her panic.

Gabriel smiled genuinely, "You'll find out when you wake up." Patrocles kicked the sand in front of him feeling very foolish he felt as though he had ruined what like a friendship with Ashley. He looked up to see what Ashley was talking to Gabriel about and he could tell that Ashley was getting very upset and Patrocles had to fight himself to not go and see what was upsetting her. Patrocles watched as Gabriel pulled out a white pouch and pulled something out of it and blew it over Ashley. All of a sudden there was a bright light and when Patrocles could see what had happen Gabriel was gone and Ashley was sprawled out on the beach.

Panic rose from his gut and into his throat as he ran next to Ashley he looked around, "Achilles! Briseis!" Patrocles looked down at Ashley's face it was partially in the sand and partly covered by her hair but she still looked graceful.

Her eyes were closed like she had been sleeping but calling her name wasn't working Patrocles looked up, "Achilles!" _'Gods where was his cousin when he needed him?'_ thought Patrocles angrily.

"Patrocles what happened?" Patrocles saw Briseis kneeling next to Ashley's other side.

"I do not know I saw a bright light and Gabriel was gone and I just saw Ashley lying on the beach." Explained Patrocles.

"We need to take her to Troy; they can help her there, go get Achilles." Said Briseis.

"No. I'm not leaving her." Said Patrocles.

"Patrocles this is not the time to argue go get Achilles I know more about this then you possibly could, get Achilles." Ordered Briseis. Patrocles reluctantly got up and ran to the ship yelling for Achilles.

Briseis was looking Ashley over and whispered frowning, "What happened to her wings?" Achilles and Patrocles came and stood next to Briseis and Ashley, "What happened?"

"She fainted." Said Patrocles.

Achilles looked Ashley over, "What happened to her wings?"

Patrocles frowned and looked realizing what Achilles meant, "They're gone."

"Achilles we need to take her to Troy the physicians there should know what to do." Said Briseis standing.

"I need horses! I'll take her and you and Patrocles can follow." Said Achilles.

"No." protested Patrocles.

"What?" asked the great warrior turning on his cousin.

"I don't want to leave her. I'll take her and you and Briseis can follow." Said Patrocles.

"I will take her and you can follow, I'm a better rider." Said Achilles.

"No I am." Argued Patrocles.

"Actually neither of you are better riders then I am." Said Briseis standing, "I will take her and you two will follow."

Briseis put her hands on her hips waiting for protest and both men where about to give it when she stopped them, "Hector taught me how to ride a horse do either of you think you are better then him when you're dealing with horses?"

Patrocles closed his mouth as did Achilles but he just glared at her. Briseis grinned, "It is alright Achilles if it makes you feel better you are a better fighter." One of the Myrmidons came over with two horses Briseis settled into the saddle and Achilles set Ashley in front of her. Briseis got to the city and rode as fast as she could the stable boy put the horse in a stall and helped Briseis get Ashley up the steps of the palace. They entered the palace where the guards took over and Briseis ordered them to carry her around the corner and to one of the healing rooms and get a physician in for her as soon as possible. Briseis was about to go around a corner but was hauled into a pair of arms.

"Gods Briseis we didn't think we would see you again." Exclaimed Paris.

"And you won't be able to see anything much longer if you do not put me down." Said Briseis.

"Briseis what's wrong I thought that you would be happy to be home?" asked Paris.

"I am happy to be here but I need you to go to the gate and wait for Achilles and Patrocles to come and allow them entrance to the city so I can go and make sure Ashley is taken care of." Said Briseis.

"Why are they still here?" asked Paris.

"Because they are, please just go and wait for them." Said Briseis. "Alright I will." Said Paris putting her down and leaving the palace.

**&&&&&**

Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get the next one posted as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!!!!!! Oh and thanks to all of you that do!!


	10. Standing Up To Achilles

Being Rescued

REVIEW:

"Because they are, please just go and wait for them." Said Briseis. "Alright I will." Said Paris putting her down and leaving the palace.

**&&&&&**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"How long has he been in there?" whispered Andromache from the door way.

"Since he got here." Answered Hector.

"Has he had anything to eat since then?" asked Andromache.

"I do not know." Said Hector.

"Bring some food, he has to be hungry." Said Andromache.

Hector smiled and kissed Andromache's cheek, "Anything for my Queen."

"I'll be here waiting." Said Andromache giving Hector's hand a small squeeze. Andromache walked in and Patrocles started when he saw her walk in not sure of what to do.

"It's alright you may stay seated." Said Andromache and Patrocles sat back in the seat.

Andromache sat in another chair across from Patrocles, "She will live, what is your name?"

"Patrocles, cousin to Achilles." He answered not taking his eyes from Ashley.

"My name is Andromache, wife of Hector." She said introducing herself. Patrocles looked up at her in slight shock realizing he had not bowed or shown any sign of respect to her. Andromache laughed, "Don't worry I do not find this title business to serious when it is one person to one person." Patrocles nodded.

"Once before Hector and I were married something similar to this happened. He was injured severely in a fight and many of the physicians did not think he would live or ever wake up but I sat with him almost every moment of every day he was laying in bed. I would talk to him, eat next to his bed and I would only go to the next room to bath."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Patrocles. He was expecting more of something like hostility from this woman.

"Because that moment when he opened his eyes and looked at me with a weak smile I knew he would live and that I loved him and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him." Said Andromache.

Patrocles brushed hair from Ashley's face making Andromache smile even more, "But it seems that you already have feelings for her." Hector cleared his throat from the doorway Andromache looked over at him and one look into his eyes told her how long he had really been standing there. Hector walked in and placed the plate of food on the table next to Patrocles then he grabbed Andromache's hand and led her out of the room.

Achilles walked into the room, "Patrocles."

He looked up at his cousin, "Yes?"

"We can only stay in Troy for another week at the most." Said Achilles.

"Why?"

"The weather will be too harsh if we wait much longer." Said Achilles.

"Then I'm staying." Said Patrocles.

"What makes you think you are welcome here or let alone allowed to stay?" asked Achilles.

"If Ashley does not wake up by the time that you leave I am staying with her. I am welcome here." Said Patrocles.

"By all of Troy? As far as they are concerned you are just as evil as any of the other Greeks that stepped foot on this beach." Said Achilles, "Whether you fought or not. And what happens when she has to go back wherever she came from?"

"She's not going to leave. Briseis thinks that her wings were clipped." Said Patrocles.

"What?"

"Briseis explained it to me yesterday there are certain rules Ashley had to follow or her wings where taken away and since her wings are gone she has nowhere to go." Said Patrocles.

"And so she'll just come with you?" asked Achilles.

Patrocles hadn't really thought about things that far but answered, "Yes."

Achilles snorted and shook his head, "You are a fool Patrocles."

"So are you!" snapped Patrocles.

"What did you just call me?" asked Achilles turning back around.

A sinking feeling just rose in Patrocles' stomach, "Briseis is coming with you."

"Because she wouldn't let me leave without her." Achilles said exasperatedly.

"And you love her." Added Patrocles.

"And you love Ashley?" asked Achilles.

"Yes."

"You haven't known her long enough to love her." Said Achilles.

"How long have you known Briseis?" asked Patrocles.

"Longer then you have known Ashley." Said Achilles.

"That doesn't mean I don't love her." Said Patrocles. Achilles shook his head again but this time just left the room. Patrocles sat back into his chair and looked back at Ashley. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze to let her know he was still here, she squeezed his hand back.

**&&&&&**

Here's the update let me know what you think!


	11. Promise

Being Rescued

REVIEW: "That doesn't mean I don't love her." Said Patrocles. Achilles shook his head again but this time just left the room. Patrocles sat back into his chair and looked back at Ashley. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze to let her know he was still here, she squeezed his hand back.

**&&&&&**

Patrocles smiled as he saw Ashley's eyes flutter open, "Patrocles?"

"I'm right here." He replied relieved. Ashley slowly looked around the room and then a look of realization passed over her face and she began crying. Patrocles became worried he had no idea why Ashley had started crying, "Ashley what is wrong?"

Ashley didn't reply as she let go of his hand and rolled over in the bed so that her back was to him. Patrocles felt a piece of his heart break away when she did that. Patrocles got out of the chair he had been sitting in and walked to the door to leave Ashley alone. Ashley despite the crying saw him leaving and her heart clenched at the thought of being left alone, "Patrocles!"

He turned in a heart beat, "Yes?"

"Please don't leave me." Sobbed Ashley. Patrocles cursed the space between the bed and the door as he walked across it.

He kneeled on the floor by the bed across from Ashley, "What do you need Ashley?"

"You." Whispered Ashley. Patrocles felt as if he could fly to the clouds and back a thousand times right then as he lay down in the bed next to Ashley. Ashley scooted over under the covers and snuggled into Patrocles' chest as he carefully draped a comforting arm over Ashley's side. Briseis walked down the familiar hallways from her childhood that she would soon be leaving and turned down the hallway that Ashley had been placed in. She quietly opened the door to see Patrocles and Ashley lying next to each other with their arms around each other. Briseis smiled and went back into the hallway and turned to see Achilles and her smile dropped. She was currently mad at the warrior for the apparent _'conversation'_ that Achilles had with Patrocles about Ashley and had spent the last few hours ignoring him. Briseis turned her back to Achilles and started walking down the hallway.

"Briseis come back here you cannot ignore me forever." Said Achilles following her. When Briseis kept walking as if nothing had been said to her Achilles knew that she was extremely angry and he was in a lot of trouble. Achilles caught up with Briseis and grabbed her arm, "Why are you upset?"

"Upset? You think I'm upset? What would make you think that?" snapped Briseis.

Achilles thought it would be wise to close his mouth but he didn't, "You are trying your best to avoid me, why?"

"More like why not you…you…fool!" Briseis yelled.

Briseis took a deep breath trying to calm down, "If I had been in Ashley's place how long would you wait for me?" Achilles wanted to quickly reply 'forever' but Briseis wasn't done.

"I know that I would wait for you for as long as you needed me next to you day and night. Why can't you understand that's what Patrocles wants to do for Ashley? They may not know it yet but they are in love and he should be allowed to wait as long as he needs to for her, without some heartless dumb brute trying to separate them!" by the end Briseis was yelling again and tears of apparent frustration were pouring down her face.

She brought shaky hands over her face for a moment and just stood there taking shaky-uneven breaths. Achilles tried to hug her to him she pulled away and walked down the hall leaving him alone.

**&&&&&**

Achilles was sitting in the garden for gods' knew how long replaying what Briseis had said over and over in his head. Something started building up in his stomach and rushed through his body like a brush fire and he knew what it meant to be afraid. Thoughts flew through his head, _'What if she never talked to him again? What if I never saw her again?'_ That last thought made his stomach heave. Even in his altered state Achilles could hear the steps coming towards him and looked up hoping for Briseis, _'It is only Priam.'_ Achilles realized what he had just thought and stood for the king of Troy.

"Sit down, sit down." Said Priam waving Achilles back to his seat as he sat next to the great warrior.

Achilles nodded and started to fall back into his thoughts when Priam finally spoke, "You may be pleased to hear that Ashley is awake and talking. Gods be praised and I thank them as well for your cousin willing to sit with her, I know that helped her in some small way."

Achilles said nothing so Priam continued, "I know this is what you were waiting for before you left. What do you plan on saying to Briseis?" Achilles realized that he had never talked to Briseis about what she would do and had just assumed that she would come with him but after what she had said to him Achilles wasn't so sure anymore.

"She will come with you."

Priam's words cut through Achilles' thoughts, "What?"

"I know that she will come with you. You are worried if she will choose you over her family and faith she will choose you." Said Priam.

"How do you know?" asked Achilles.

There was a spark to Priam's eyes, "Stop being angry with Patrocles and go talk with Briseis."

'_I am not angry with Patrocles. What does this man know of anything?' _

"He chose Ashley over you." Said Priam, "That is why you are angry with him but he doing the same that Briseis will do for you. You must go and talk with her now or she will never go with you."

"Where is she?" asked Achilles.

"Before you go to look for her, do you love her?" asked Priam.

"Without question." Achilles answered immediately.

"Then go to her." Said Priam pointing to an archway leading to the palace. Achilles stood to go through the doorway when the darkness melted away to reveal Briseis.

"How long?" he asked looking into her soft brown eyes.

"Enough." She whispered. Briseis held out her hands and Achilles was by her in a flash holding her to him.

**&&&&&**

"Patrocles I can't swim I'm not getting on that chunk of wood! I could fall into the ocean and die!" exclaimed Ashley pointing to the ship.

"I know how to swim and if you do fall then I will jump in after you and save you." Promised Patrocles.

"Promise?" asked Ashley.

"Promise." Confirmed Patrocles nodding.

Ashley got onto the ship and looked around, "This isn't so bad." Ashley gave a nervous smile looking around then the ship jolted into motion and she lost her balance and fell against the mast holding for dear life.

Patrocles laughed and stood next to Ashley, "Are you alright?"

Not letting go of the mast Ashley glared at Patrocles and tried to kick him, "You are evil! How can you make fun of me I've never been human before!"

"Yes you have." Protested Patrocles.

"Yea about two thousand years ago sorry if I don't remember everything!" snapped Ashley.

Patrocles held out his hands, "Walk to me." Ashley slowly let go and carefully walked to Patrocles.

She put her arms around his waist and hugged him, "Promise I'm safe?"

"Forever as long as your in my arms." Answered Patrocles kissing Ashley's forehead, Ashley smiled thinking, _'I feel just like I do when I'm flying.'_ "I love you." Whispered Patrocles.

Ashley's smile grew even more she took her previous thought back this was much better then flying; "I love you too."

**&&&&&**

**What do you think?**


End file.
